powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lightbuster30
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lightbuster30 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 17:25, March 9, 2013 We have already established that Ice Manipulation controls ice, not water. It can turn regular water to ice, but not truly manipulate water.CoolCat123450 (talk) 21:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC) We already have that power and had massive argument over it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Please use signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing), makes it easier to know who wrote and answer. I'd say that Omni-Negation pretty much covers it, power with no other use than negating single power (even if that power is Omnipotence) doesn't really work. Plus we already had that once and there was rather extensive argument about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Omnipotence Sorry to butt in but I have to say this. Omnipotence has no match. It's unmatchable! It possesses absolutely no weaknesses at all. If it does, it's Nigh Omnipotence. Omnipotence is above everything, including Omni-Negation and Absolute Existence. It cannot be challenged, otherwise it's not "above all" Gabriel456 (talk) 14:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) There needs to be balance though. I know its unnatural but compoared toi other people with other powers just seems too unfair. Besides what if two omnipotent beings were to face off? Nothing it would just turn into a standstill. Even by supernatural standerds this power is way overestimated There can only be one Omnipotent. It's the power to be the most powerful, without limits. They're not above all if there is another like them. Singularity maintains that, the omnipotent is one of a kind Gabriel456 (talk) 14:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) It's unbeatable by it's nature. If it can be beaten, it's not omnipotent Gabriel456 (talk) 14:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I said Singularity maintains the omnipotent's status as "the only one", meaning there can't be another nor can the omnipotent be mimicked in any way. Gabriel456 (talk) 14:53, April 13, 2013 (UTC) greetings As with all who don't use it: next time, use the signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing), makes it easier to know who wrote and answer. Nope, not even Thekingsman who is our (currently absent) main admin founded this site. I think the greeting comes from the first admin to read your edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Chancing names If you go and change powers name, do notice that we expect you to change every link connected to that page. You didn't change even the Gallery link or Also Called, even less the others. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, I edited your Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection power. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) What Power are we talking about here? Second and the last time: "Please use signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing), makes it easier to know who wrote and answer." Are you talking about Mutating Aura? Because if you are, it was deleted partially because few lines don't make a page and those get always deleted, no matter who makes them. Other reason is that as it is now, it doesn't impress me at all. I'll return it, but if it doesn't get quite a bit more impressive, expect someone (probably Consus) will make it candidate for deletion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Potential et all You get the signature by using the button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing. That links your post directly to your page. Point, I think that would best go to Associations, with a few words explaining the reasoning... or even better, add it to Deoxygenations Associations with that explanation. That way it gets linked to all powers that deal with lack of oxygen. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't have a clue, why? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Response Since it was you who sent me the messages, here are the responses: 1. String manipulation based upon the manipulation point particles by extended objects called strings is not exactly concrete and would require too much explanation in terms of specifics. The subatomic universe manipulation could be a sub-variation of the the power of Universal Manipulation so that would be fine as long as you make that apparent. 2. I am not an admin. I am more of a sentry or a bureaucrat. I say the things they don't want to but need to. I say what they cannot at the moment and give certain matters notice.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 04:20, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Wikia did that a few days ago (I think according to some law or something). But so far, this site is the only one affected, cause I went to another wiki (Supernatural Wiki) and anons can still edit and comment Gabriel456 (talk) 14:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I hope so. Gabriel456 (talk) 14:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) COPPA Updates/Anonymoys blocked from editing. Response If changed to 100% use of all parts of the brain's potential at once all the time, then it would fit.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:25, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes. Using every single part of the part simulataneously at their full capacity. That's what the power was getting at but the idea became misinterpreted along the way.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 22:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Ice Bird Copying Thunderbird Physiology and chancing few words to make a page about completely fictive being doesn't cut it. There's a reason any tries for Ice Phoenix were deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) The link you gave? "The kingfisher is called "Eisvogel" in German and "ijsvogel" in Dutch: literally, "ice bird." Kingfishers live where fish are plentiful, along lakes, streams and rivers, and they winter on the coasts. The pigeon-sized bird can be seen hovering above the surface of the water before plunging headfirst to capture its prey. Its loud cry sounds like high-pitched laughter, a trait that likely gave the kingfisher its place in Native American legend. The kingfisher was called "Halcyon" by the Greeks, who celebrated the Alcyo'nides (Halycon days), a period in the winter of calm seas when the kingfisher lays its eggs. The eggs are protected during this nesting period from wind and waves." Now explain top me exactly where does this say anything about abilities dealing with ice, cold or anything similar? It's about kingfisher and nothing else. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:28, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Right from the link you send to me: "The kingfisher is called "Eisvogel" in German and "ijsvogel" in Dutch: literally, "ice bird"" Wiki-page about kingfishers, Relationship with humans: "The first pair of the mythical-bird Halcyon (kingfishers) were created from a marriage of Alcyone and Ceyx. As gods they lived the sacrilege of referring to themselves as Zeus and Hera. They died for this, but the other gods, in an act of compassion, made them into birds and thus restored them to their original seaside habitat. In addition special "Halcyon days" were granted. These are the seven days either side of the winter solstice when storms shall never again occur for them. The Halcyon birds' "days" were for caring for the winter-hatched clutch (or brood), but the phrase "Halcyon days" also refers specifically to an idyllic time in the past, or in general to a peaceful time." Those Ice-birds you're talking about are german and dutch names for kingfisher, the story you're talking about is the myth about first kingfishers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Onryo It's a Variation of Ghost Physiology and you really need to work at it. Take a look what already finished Variations of Ghosts P. look like and add the link to wiki-page to Capabilities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD/Consus Well, we got along pretty good at first. One day I outlighted that he was currently contradicting all the values he has been promoting so far. I must have broken something that day. Ever since he's been on my back. I tried humor, reason, relaliation, etc. Nothing ever worked. Eventually, it became evident that he simply had psychological issues, constantly blaming others while denying his own flaws ("hyprocrisy"), and that I was essentially wasting my time. So I stopped. Things seemed to have gotten better since then, but minimal interactions remain the safest bet. DYBAD (talk) 03:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate the offer, but the situation has stabilized enough now. From what I can tell, we both lost interest in these hopeless struggles, and decided to simply avoid one another. In all probability, That's the best possible outcome. DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Consus and I aren't actually part of the staff, though we might as well be ^ ^ You're certainly right on this one, but like often in society these kind of things still happen anyway. In the end, all societies have to make do with the flickering nature of the human heart. DYBAD (talk) 21:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Light Except it's a sword, something that's held in hand and thus controlled by the hand. If it was something that was released like an arrow that'd be a problem. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:13, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Do try to remember that we're dealing with superpowers here, not something that is strictly or even closely governed by laws of science. You're arguing about using strict science when the power in question is about making light solid... unless I've missed quite a bit about latest break-throughs in science/physics, I think there's a bit of contradiction. Do/will you consult every other user that makes Edit before removing or chancing it? These things do go both ways: if you demand to be treated certain way, others must be able to expect same courtesy from you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:26, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I see your point there, I'll try to remember to check if there are Comments about the changes in future, but no promises I'll always remember to do that. Especially when there's overnights worth Edits to do that's almost impossible. There's a bit of problem with demanding scientific accuracy in powers, namely where it stops... and if we go for that saying that science rules in this specific point but nowhere else, it pretty much makes the whole thing meaningless. Why it's a fact in that point but not elsewhere: in this case exact science in how light acts in certain point and ignoring the fact that the whole power is essentially scientifically impossible. As a personal opinion, science should be considered as guide-lines, most fiction seems to use them that way. Use it for ideas and inspiration for details and look how various fictional sources expand from there. Really, if we start to go for RL limits only things left are Human Conditions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:10, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, I'm going to sleep right after this. getting near midnight here, so don't expect answers for some time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:11, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Finland actually. Right, after sleeping on it, it occurs to me that since we're talking about something that is one of the basics of what light is, shouldn't it be on Light Manipulations Limitations? Maybe phrase it on the lines of "Because light (science), user has to be able to (science)", or something like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "Since light is a constant the user (must, need to or has to) be able to control any light constructs to keep them from going on forever." maybe? Needs expanding on what the constant means in this case (if there's a wiki-page, this would be the place), but otherwise it should be usable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) 100% Chimps don't use any more muscle-strength than humans, they simply have relatively more muscle-mass and better physiology for using it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:47, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Chimp physiology, skeleton, muscle-connections, etc. is better when it comes to letting them to achieve feats of strength: they get more done with less strain than humans of equal muscle mass because their body is better at it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:02, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Now take a moment and think: did it ever occur that is an example of what we could call the page. If you think you can do better at finding a new name then i would like to hear them. Death horseman94 (talk) 20:46, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok man Ok first i didnt mean to anger or upset you but i just wanna address the issue with your angry comments when you find a problem, and that there are better ways of dealing with them, like talking to the pages creator or starting a page discussion (theres a button for that). Thirdly a lot of the powers here do defy logic btw lol. Lets go do some editing :) Death horseman94 (talk) 20:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply Where possible i try to link all powers to logic too, apart from the highest end ones like logic immunity, omnipotence etc. Also thats why they get the most questions because they can be so paradoxial haha. I noticed you replied to my last comment on Absolute Immortality and i never said i was "arguing with morons", that was DYBAD just having a laugh so please dont take it seriously. I did say however, that my part was done on that discussion and i am no longer a part of it. Death horseman94 (talk) 16:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Dont worry about it. It happens to everyone i dunno why but with online or any non face-to-face interactions how you mean to say something is different to how the other person reads it. Death horseman94 (talk) 18:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't know the series, so no idea... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:45, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Basically, I have no idea You might want take it to Comments and talk to people who actually have opinion/interest/knowledge about it. Personally I think it depends on how interested the producers are making more of the series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Friction No idea, but I know that Mythbusters weren't able to make jeans burst into flames by using belt sander or car tires by burning rubber on full speed, so pretty damn fast is the best answer I can think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:03, May 9, 2014 (UTC) CP Check plasma on wikipedia and Answers, those should give you a head-start. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Plasma. We already have Singularity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:35, May 14, 2014 (UTC) There's a mention about cold plasma about half-way down... or at least there was when I last checked. "Sui generis: Latin: ˈɡɛnɛrɪs) meaning "of its own kind/genus" and hence "unique in its characteristics"", where you get energy from that I don't know. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:51, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Signature. As long as you'll change the link to it, I don't mind. I think that Neon Manipulation users would count. From wiki-page, caption to the first pics on the right: "Neon lights could more accurately be called "plasma lights", as the light comes from the plasma inside of them." --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Isn't that pretty much Solar Manipulation? I've only used Source to edit, so I honestly have no clue. In Source (Edit, button on top) it's like editing normal text-file. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:27, May 14, 2014 (UTC) What are the plans for sui generis, renaming the page or something like that? Death horseman94 (talk) 16:12, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Good one! Anti-Energy Manipulation really gets to the point doesn't it. Final question is sui generis under also called or are we leaving it out? Death horseman94 (talk) 19:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Response Yes, it happened in the first Dead Space game. It's not a result of the universe responding to your thoughts, but more of a result of putting less effort into a goal and eventually getting what you desire by not exasperating efforts. Other times its just random chance. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:05, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I deleted the empty redirect page that was left when it was renamed Gabriel456 (talk) 23:10, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, answer this, please Hi. Try not to ignore me, I know I can be annoying but anyway. Tell me, Omniverse encompasses EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING, right? It's also our own real world where I'm typing this message (remember I'm talking about our real world and not fictitious versions, parallel versions, indistinguishable versions or everything)? Vitorriq (talk) 11:10, February 16, 2018 (UTC)